oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cat Sith
|user = Minuit |image = Hybrid Form= |-|Full-Beast Form= |meaning = Cat Sith |jname = ネコネコの実 モデル “キャット シス” |ename = Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Cat Sith |rname = Neko Neko no Mi, Moderu : Kyatto Shisu }} The '''Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cat Sith' is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into a Cat Sith hybrid or a full Cat Sith at will. It was eaten by Minuit. Strength and Weakness Strengths The Neko Neko no Mi, Model Cat Sith gives the user increased physical capabilities and the ability to transform into a hybrid or complete Cat Sith. When eaten by a cat, it also bestows upon the user enhanced intelligence and human attributes such as enhanced comprehension. The already supernatural abilities of black felines are boosted by the devil fruit, allowing users to achieve impressive feats of speed, agility, balance and control. And the increase in intelligence also grants an accelerated deciphering of information regarding their senses. Cath Siths are incredibly crafty creatures. Their intelligence allows them to live, converse and even outsmart surrounding humans. However it is their physical abilities that is often spoke of. They can maneuver at incredible speeds and traverse the trickiest of obstacles without the slightest hinderance. Transforming back into their normal state allows them to blend in with other cats as additional camouflage. The fruit's most treasured ability is the possesses of a power that serves as both a blessing and a curse. The user can invoke curses upon areas graced by their presence or in direct contact. These curses range from simple ailments to unexplained miracles capable of inflicting damage to the strongest of opponents. It is for this reason that the user is able to either become a walking charm for good luck or a harbinger of chaos. However the user is unable to control which curse is selected, only when to invoke it. This phenomenon takes the form of a giant cat's paw appearing underneath the targeted area, person or object. Even the user is unaware of which curse they have placed until the activation takes place. Weakness Other than the aforemented weaknesses, Minuit is also affected by the standard devil fruit weaknesses Usage Minuit uses the fruit for both offensive and supportive purposes. Transforming to her hybrid and full Cat Sith form allows her to access the intelligence of a human. This allows them to comprehend situations through their enhanced senses with great clarity. She is also able to transform through her forms in order to escape from difficult situations. In terms of combat, her full Cat Sith form grants her an increase in her already impressive feline capabilities. This includes a boost in physical attributes, sharpened and lengthened claws, and enhanced senses which transform her into a deadly predator. The combination of these natural weapons with her feline combat allows Minuit to dance around her target before darting off in several flickers. She also serves as an extremely useful scout for the Chateau Pirates. Minuit is able to dance between the three forms freely. Claiming that neither form is her natural state but a weapon to be utilized. Her curses can range from simple alterations to extremely powerful bestowments. And so, placing a curse is something the black cat is careful of in fear of also hindering her loved ones. Minuit's curses are vast but randomized. She states that she simply places the paw shaped curse upon the target and is unaware of the actual effect until activation. However, Minuit is able to place time-delayed curses as traps. Techniques |Nyaudonesu |literally meaning ""}}: The curse invokes madness upon the target. They begin to attack everything in their vicinity even turning against their allies and destroying their own foundations. A downside of this curse is an increase in their physical abilities. This technique has no effect on inanimate objects. |Nyaudonesu |literally meaning ""}}: The curse robs the victim of a specific sense, which is chosen at random after the curse's invocation. This curse has no effect upon inorganic material. ||literally meaning ""}}: Victim's are inflicted with a primal fear. An unshakable cowardice that causes the hair upon their body to rise and their nerves to shiver. Often results in retreats, hinderances in physical capabilities, second guessing and even paralyzation from fear. ||literally meaning ""}}: The target's body is forced to follow audible directions which transcend language. ||literally meaning ""}}: Victims are forced to reveal their weaknesses. When inflicted upon a inanimate objects, their flaws and points of weakness are highlighted in a crimson red. ||literally meaning ""}} History Trivia *Curses are chosen by rolling digital dice. The outcome comes true even if it is against the user's favor. References